Turtle Brothers Adventure's
by Charm1355
Summary: These will be tales of our favorite mutant ninja turtles when they are not saving the day. Stories that shaped them into who they are as well ones that happen when no one is looking. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TMNT, THIS IS FO PURE FUN.


**A/N: SO as some of my followers are aware, I actually have this story posted on DeviantArt too but figured to upload it here suddenly for no reason. For the record, my stories will focus on the 2012 series because it was so damn awesome. if it does focus on another TMNT universe though I will let you know. I hope you like my first TMNT on this site. Enjoy the fluff**

* * *

In the middle of their home, Yoshi's five-year-old sons were watching TV. Suddenly the room became dark, and behind his sons came a dark laughter he knew far too well. That was when he saw The Shredder raising his claws to strike. Yoshi tried to run towards his sons, but he could not move; so he tried to yell for his sons to run, but they couldn't hear him. The Shredder still laughing menacingly brought his claws down and…

Master Splinter woke up in a panic from the nightmare he had. Yoshi has had this dream before, with him being totally helpless to protect his family from his enemy. He already lost his family once before, he could not lose his sons. Splinter knew he couldn't fall asleep until he was sure his children were safe. It was a good thing Splinter was a ninja master, being in the middle of the night, he had to be quiet so to not wake his sons. Splinter checked in the room closest to his room, his youngest son.

Michelangelo was laying in his bed snoring, with the blanket had slipped off him in the middle of the night. Splinter couldn't help but chuckle, even in his sleep, Mikey made some sort of noise. Mikey was easily distracted by about anything, so this leads to Mikey asking twenty questions in a matter of five minutes. His own curiosity is what lead him to not focus so much when it came to reading and math, the Dojo though was a different story. Mikey was naturally gifted at ninjutsu, at such a young age, he already learned to trust his instincts when sparring. Splinter went over to the fallen blanket and laid it back on Mikey. Splinter quietly left to check on his Donatello.

As he approached his second youngest son's room, he noticed a light shining from underneath his door; it could only mean one thing. As he opened the door it was just as he thought, he found Donatello sleeping in his beanbag where his lamp was, with his new book on his lap. Donnie loved to learn new things and would spend hours on end reading new material. It was no wonder Don seemed to be the smartest of his four sons. If Donnie could he would give up sleep to work on his projects. Splinter marked where Donnie left off in his book, picked him up and carried him to bed.

As Splinter entered Raphael's room, he could only see one flaw in such a peaceful image; his sons pet turtle. Spike was on his shell on Raph's plastron, and the poor guy was struggling. Splinter picked up his son's pet and put him in his bowl. Splinter knew that Raph was tough, and always tried to be strong when it came to tough situations and life in general. But, he knew that his son would show his soft side whenever he had Spike to care for. Both turtles in the room were content, so Splinter only had one more child to check on.

Leonardo was Splinters oldest son. Leo was the most dedicated of his sons when it came to ninja training. Leo acted like any older brother would; tries to make wise choices and looks out for his brother. When Splinter entered Leo's room his heart stopped, Leo was not in his bed!

Splinter checked under the bed, in the closet, and every inch of the room and still no trace of his son. Leo couldn't be in the other boy's room, Splinter would have noticed of two of his sons were in the same room. Yoshi checked the hallway but no sign of his son. Despite his best effort, Splinter assumed the worse; that his greatest fear had come true. Just as Yoshi was beginning to let panic set in, something caught the corner of his eye; a light coming from the living room.

" _Of course,"_ Splinter thought to himself.

Splinter entered the living room and to his relief was his eldest son on the couch watching TV. Splinter approached his son and nudged his shoulder.

"Leonardo, what are you doing up so late?" asked Splinter

Leonardo began rubbing his eye before answering his father, "I woke up and couldn't fall back to sleep. So I came out here."

Splinter quickly noticed that his son's eyes were puffy and red.

"Leonardo, why have been crying my son?" asked Splinter worriedly.

"It's nothing daddy, just a bad dream."

"What was the dream about?"

Leonardo sniffled a bit before explaining, "Well… me and my brother were just playing when a mean man came and took them away." As Leonardo finished, he began to cry.

Splinter felt bad, his son shouldn't be having such disturbing dreams at only age five. Splinter gently picked crying son and hugged him tightly.

"My son, listen to me. No one will find you here in our home, I promise." Splinter said in a reassuring voice.

Leonardo had stopped crying and began to smile at his father's words.

"Leonardo, guess what," Splinter said as he carried his son back to bed.

"What?" Leonardo asked with a yawn.

"I love you." Splinter whispered to his son. As Splinter looked down, his son had fallen asleep in his arms.

Splinter laid Leo back into his bed where he belonged. As Splinter exited Leo's room, he was content. With all of his son's safe in their home, he made his way back to his room to finally get some rest.


End file.
